Poetry Sorenson
Tiny, cute and freckled, Poe is a girl originally haling from Hoenn, but came to Kalos to try out the league. Turns out she loves the region and it's inhabitants more than she thought she would and has settled down in Lumiose in a state of semi-permanency. Appearance Poe stands a whopping 5’2” and is distinctly pear shaped, wide hips and no prominent bust (a fairly small B). She keeps her ashy blonde hair cut short in the back, but with enough bangs to hide her forehead and occasionally brush her eyes. Her eyes are a bright hazel and despite not being tanned, she is covered in almost an obscene amount of freckles (ps, there can never be too many. xD). She wears very little jewelry, the only piece of it being her megastone, which she had put in a pendant that normally dangles about her neck. Her attire consists of a pair of grubby black combat boots, white over the knee socks, and a pair of damaged denim shorts. She usually wears a pokemon inspired hoodie, having at least 12 different varieties in her closet. She's begun to lack her hat when going out, as that's the main nesting place of her Joltik. Personality Write as much or as little about their personality here. Biography Pre-PAC As the daughter of a wandering trainer and an accountant, Poetry always thought she'd follow in her father's footsteps when she hit ten. She even got a Wigglytuff (accidentally evolved) at seven in preparation for this. However her mother had different plans and Poetry was forced into a private school to further her education. This went on for seven years, until her parents divorced, and her mother decided to move the pair of them to Kalos to be closer to her own family. Poetry was gifted an Eevee egg from her father as a parting gift. Moving to Kalos After being convinced by her now Ex-Husband, Poetry's mother reluctantly allowed her daughter to participate in the Kalos league circuit, hoping to get the wanderlust from her veins. Poe took the chance as a moment to escape, and with the Chespin she was given from the professor and her newly hatched Eevee, she started her journey around the country. Finishing the Kalos League Despite a bit of a rough patch at Christmas, it only took Poetry three months to complete the League. (okay, bored of backstory, will finish later. >_>) Championship Circuit (Blahblahblah~) Pokemon The Grab Bag The grab bag is Poe's gym team, and are specially bred by her father and given to her as a late christmas present. She has them on her at all times, and is her usual team now. The Apartment Layabouts Although not part of her battling rotation, Poe keeps most of her old team at her apartment to live a lavish life as glorified pets. And a home defense system. In the PC None, Poe doesnt like the PC system and pretty much refuses to have any of her pokemon in a PC. Released 480 solosis were shipped off to her father's ranch. He was more amused than anything and is in the process of relocating them to good homes. Relationships *Talk *About *Relationships *Yay Achivements Kalos Talk about Kalos bragging rights Region Next If they went to more regions, make more headings and do more bragging. Trivia *Did *you *know? Category:Character